Portable electronic devices, for example mobile telephones, may be unable to access service for a plurality of reasons. The device may have hardware, provisioning, or connectivity issues. The device may be functioning normally but be unable to initiate or maintain connection because of problems with local coverage or with long distance carriers. Hardware problems may comprise non-repairable internal corrosion due to persistent moisture in the unit. Extreme heat in an automobile may damage the battery or the electronics. Extreme cold may cause a loss of the screen display. When keys do not work, the keypad may be locked, and the user may look for a display of a symbol that looks like a lock. Service problems may be related to the subscriber identity module (SIM) card that may be removed and placed back into the device or placed into a different device. When a user is unable to receive calls, the user may confirm that neither call forwarding nor automatic voice-mail pickup is activated. The user may confirm that the ringer is on (not in silent mode) and that ringer volume is turned up. The handoff of signal from one cell tower to another may fail due to signal dissipation and network errors. Signal handoff between long distance carriers also may disrupt service.